


Supply and Demand

by GlassRoom



Series: spnpolybingo2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Desperation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, regular feedings, restricted supply, slight Dom Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: John has been supplying blood to Benny on a regular basis under Cain's watchful eye. Today, the hunt ran late, making Benny a bit desperate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bingo entry! Yay me!

John slipped his key in the lock, knowing his mates kept the door locked at all times even if they were home. He was barely inside when Benny was approaching him with arms out, looking a bit wild.

“You're late,” Benny admonished gently with an undercurrent of urgency. The scent of John had wafted over to him before the door was even opened. As embarrassed as he was to be seen as desperate, he couldn't help it. Not this time.

“I know. The hunt took a bit longer than expected,” John offered as an explanation, accepting the tight hug from Benny. Just as he felt Benny's mouth kissing its way down his jaw, Cain approached and slipped a hand between them, palm on Benny's barrel chest.

“Benny. Patience. Let John in first,” he ordered, eyes sharp under a furrowed brow. Watching very closely he pushed on Benny to separate them before things got out of hand.

“He's late,” Benny whispered desperately, trying and failing to cling to John. He didn't want to admit it at all but he needed a dose. Too much time had passed with John providing it at regular intervals that Benny had forgotten the deep hunger thrumming through him.

“I know.” Cain kept his voice low and calm so he wouldn't ignite any anger in his mate. There had been times where he'd had to hold him down or prevent him from feeding. It never turned out well for Benny, Cain always won the fight. _Always._ “John, please get to it. The stuff's on the kitchen table.”

John nodded, stopping for a quick kiss from Cain before going to the kitchen. What he really wanted was a whiskey shot followed by an icy cold beer. After that he really could use a soft lovemaking session with his mates. Maybe something where Cain showed his skill in finding the spots that made him scream while Benny slid inside him, filling him up and letting him know he was never alone. But first, he had something to attend to.

With Benny hot on his heels he made his way to the kitchen, hearing Cain close and lock the door behind him. On the way he shucked his coat and tossed it on a chair before unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it open to reveal the port-a-cath he'd had installed near his breastplate, already reaching for the tube and needle to insert and get the blood flowing. There was no small amount of relief when he saw Cain pour him a shot.

“I see how you're looking at it,” Cain informed him, also grabbing a cold beer from the fridge. “You know the rules.”

And he did. Benny was to have untainted blood only. No drugs or alcohol in his system at the time of draining. Because he was late, he assumed he'd have to provide Benny with more than one dose before getting his treat, but it looked like Cain was relenting for the day.

John got everything in place and tried to relax. It was incredibly difficult with Benny hovering so close but he couldn't blame him. After a minute the blood flowed well, a lifetime of hard labour hunting monsters created nice wide veins, and began to fill the mug on the table. Benny's whimpering grabbed his attention and as much as he wanted to reach out and soothe him, he knew it was dangerous. The last time he tried that Benny had gotten a little out of control and Cain had to step in.

Cain saw how badly his mate was shaking as he watched the mug fill. Rather than make him tough it out – something he'd had to do when they established limits on blood intake – he went over and rubbed small circles in Benny's back. “Benny, darling, it's ok, he's almost done,” Cain murmured.

“ _Please,_ ” Benny begged quietly. He couldn't think or hear over the roar in his ears. The mug was filling much too slowly. He _needed_ his fix _now_. When they'd started this Cain had tried to feed him only to discover his blood had long since gone to rot in his veins, giving him a sluggish and foul supply and making him horribly sick. So it had to be John. But it was taking too long.

Pressing his lips together Cain made a decision. This was a special circumstance so he could relent a little. He opened a drawer, pulled out a straw, and brought it over, sliding it into the mug.

Benny was on that straw faster than he thought he could move, whimpering and shaking and crying a little. The first suck brought the blood halfway up, the second let the warm blood flood his tongue, the third began the steady red river down his throat. In between swallows a moan slipped out that was so pornographic it gave John a chubby.

“Good boy, you're doing so well,” Cain soothed, stroking Benny's shaking back as he sucked the blood from the mug. “Try to slow down a little for me,” he added when he saw how fast the mug was emptying.

Benny tried. He really did. But he couldn't slow down. It had been too long. What he wanted to do was grab the tube and suck it directly from there, but Cain forbade that. Too much of a chance of hurting John. So when the straw began to pull up air he cried a little in shame for not being able to obey.

“It's ok Benny,” John whispered, “we understand. It's my fault for being late. I'll give you extra this time.”

Cain's eyebrow twitched at that. It wasn't up to John to decide but he let it go. This time. Instead he watched the timer he'd set up, knowing how fast John could fill the mug. That way John wouldn't give Benny too much. Usually Benny could wait until the mug was full and then drink it as John filled the second one. But if he was drinking as it was filling John could be in danger. And really, he knew John would have to provide another dose fairly soon, which meant he needed to eat and rest to rebuild his supply.

When the mug had been filled four times over, Cain forced them to stop. After everything was disconnected he gave John his whiskey and beer, telling him he was only allowed one more beer or whiskey as he had to shorten the time in between fillings for a day. While Benny sucked the plastic tubing dry and licked the inside of the mug, Cain slapped the steaks on the indoor grill. After dinner he had another treat planned, if his mates were up to it. Gauging by the bulges in the front of their pants, they would be.


End file.
